There exist many systems for the dispensing of liquid materials onto substrates. Generally, two regimes for such dispensing apparatus exist: “drop on demand” and “continuous.” In a drop-on-demand regime, the substrate is coated with material that is dispensed in the form of individual droplets delivered from a nozzle. In a continuous coating regime, the material is dispensed onto the substrate in a continuous flow. Regardless of the dispensing method, it is typically the case that precision control over dispensing pressures are required. Different materials to be dispensed require different dispensing pressures due to their differing rheological properties. Consequently, it is difficult to employ a single dispensing apparatus in connection with a wide range of liquid materials.